


sorry, daddy, I’ve been naughty

by nicc



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), M/M, Stoner Richie Tozier, church boy Eddie kaspbrak, eddie is struggling a little bit, fuck that clown, he has a little crush, richie smokes you can’t change my mind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:06:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23433625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicc/pseuds/nicc
Summary: Eddie begins his confession as he always does.or, a stoned Richie Tozier walks in on Eddie as he’s trying to pray
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 63





	sorry, daddy, I’ve been naughty

**Author's Note:**

> there was originally supposed to be more to this and god do I wish I had the time and/or motivation to finish it but I decided to post it anyway otherwise it would never see the light

Eddie begins his confession as he always does. “O my God, I am sorry for my sins with all my heart—”

The doors to the church are quiet, but any sound echoes. Eddie hears them catch and lowers his voice. He’s surprised anyone is here this time of night, for no one ever is, but he doesn’t turn— he has something important to ask. Eddie starts again, concentration broken. “O my God, I am—”

He’s humming, this mystery visitor, voice loud and footfalls a little stunted. Eddie wonders if maybe he’s drunk. Irritation sparks in him, yet he stamps it down. _Okay, focus._ “O my God, I am sorry for my sins with all my heart. In choosing to do wrong and failing to do good, I have sinned against you—”

Mystery man laughs, close by, and _oh, hell._ Eddie would know that laugh anywhere. That laugh has haunted many of his wet dreams, and worse, some of the not-so-wet ones. Softer, embarrassing ones, and _shit,_ _Richie Tozier_ was in his _church. Next_ to him. And they were alone.

Richie falls ungracefully next to him, his body heat a shamefully welcome warmth. Eddie is _busy_. He wants to ignore Richie, but his curiosity gets the best of him. He sighs, crossing himself and sitting back in the pew. “Forgive me father,” Eddie says quietly, a quick side glance revealing a very triumphant-looking Richie, wearing the same look he always gets right before telling a _really_ bad joke.

“Sorry, daddy,” Richie says slowly, as if savouring the moment and _oh, hell_ , Eddie squeezes his eyes shut, laughter already bubbling in his chest. “I’ve been _naughty._ ”

“Shut the fuck up,” Eddie says, struggling to even his breath and fails, a laugh spilling from his lips. Richie brightens immediately, nudging his shoulder against Eddie’s.

“ _Language_ , Kaspbrak! We’re in God’s house!” Richie scolds, putting on an awful southern accent, which only makes Eddie laugh more. Christ, it’s not even _funny_ , but Eddie laughs anyway, suddenly remembering that thing people say where the more you like someone the easier it is for—

Fuck. Liking Trashmouth Tozier? That is so not on.

But here they were.

“So what’s a pretty boy like you doing here this time of night, Eddie Spaghetti?” Richie drawls, leaning his weight more fully into Eddie’s side. Heat floods Eddie and he exhales, then falters.

“I was just—” Eddie shakes his head. _Praying, begging, searching for a sign like I have every single night this past week, I am struggling, I’m just, I’m just—_

“It’s nothing,” Eddie finishes weakly, eyes flickering to Richie’s, who looks a little concerned. His mouth turns down at the corners, but only briefly, before his face lights again.

“Oh, I get it,” Richie says, waggling his eyebrows and leaning in close enough that Eddie can see that his eyes are bloodshot, that Eddie can smell the pot on his breath, and suddenly the uneven footsteps and slow dialogue makes a world of sense. “You were praying for _me._ ”

Eddie shoves Richie’s face away, wrinkling his nose in disgust. “Fuck off, trashmouth,” he spits, but it lacks any real heat. Eddie should be pissed, he thinks, or uncomfortable, but he’s seen Richie high enough times that it’s hardly a surprise anymore. High Richie is plenty like sober Richie, only more muted; privately, Eddie thinks it must be a relief to shut down that brain of his. It works almost faster than Eddie’s, or at least it must, if Richie’s incessant voicing of his inner thoughts is anything to go by.

Eddie wonders briefly if Richie would want to smoke with him sometime. Then he feels sick with himself, a small voice in his head reminding him he’s in _church, having impure thoughts about a_ boy _, thinking of_ smoking _, what would God say—_ and then he shakes himself mentally, because that voice in his head sounds way too much like his mother for his liking, and Sonia Kaspbrak is not allowed to have her hold on him anymore.

And anyway, Eddie’s sort of starting to think this whole religion thing is all bullshit anyway. He’s been praying for years for peace, to no answer. 

Eddie realizes vaguely that Richie is still speaking, telling him something about how Eddie _must’ve been praying for some night in shining armor_ and _no worries, Spaghetti Man, Richie Tozier is here to save the day,_ but he’s not really listening and knows Richie could go on for a good ten minutes about how wonderful he is. In fact, Eddie’s so lost in his own head that he hardly notices Richie has stopped speaking until a broad palm comes up to cup his face.

Eddie blinks, breath catching in his throat, because _oh my god this is the shit of his dreams._ Richie’s eyes are dark and hooded behind his glasses, thumb caressing over Eddie’s lower lip. His other hand comes up to stroke over the freckles lining Eddie’s cheeks, and _oh fuck, Eddie is going to pass out_. Richie grins, and Eddie’s lips part on instinct, and Richie is so, _so_ close, and—

“You have a pretty mouth,” Richie murmurs slowly, so slowly, so much slower than usual and _why_ is he speaking so—

 _Oh._ “You’re high,” Eddie chokes out, voice cracking. He reaches up and tugs Richie’s arms from his face, who looks confused and slightly crestfallen. 

“I’m not,” Richie says immediately, frowning, and Eddie narrows his eyes. “Not really,” he amends, still frowning, forehead scrunching, and Eddie wants more than anything to reach out and smooth the lines, to press his lips to Richie’s and lose himself in dark curls and a crooked nose and a soft-looking mouth. He holds himself still.

“You’re high,” Eddie repeats, more firmly. “We aren’t doing this.”

Richie whines, honest to God _whines,_ in response, a sound that will forever be burned into Eddie’s brain. Soft lips form a pout. “Eddie, baby, _please_? I just want a kiss, that’s all, just—”

“ _Richie—_ ”

“Okay, no, I don’t just want a kiss, I want a lot of things, like right now, I’d really like to blow you. Would you let me blow you, Eds, please? Want your dick in my mouth, just let me—”

Chest heaving, Eddie shoves a hand over Richie’s mouth, muffled the rest of whatever he had to say. He’s hard, _so_ hard, and breathless, and _fuck_ , he’d been so close to just saying _fuck it_ and crawling into Richie’s lap. Richie licks the palm of his hand, which tickles, and he yelps, scrambling away. 

“ _Dick_ ,” Eddie scowls, and Richie giggles. 

“Yes, please,” he says cheerfully, and Eddie glares, stifling the _fuck you_ on his tongue, knowing full well Richie would make a joke about that, too. He pushes himself to his feet shakily.

“I’m going to leave now,” Eddie says firmly, pointing at Richie, who’s still grinning up at Eddie and looking extremely self-satisfied. “And you are not going to follow me.”

Richie salutes him mockingly, and Eddie scrambles for the doors, wishing he were more steady on his feet. “I’m going to ask you again tomorrow,” Richie calls after him. Eddie flips him off over his shoulder, Richie’s delighted laughter echoing on his way out.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed!! this is my first time writing these two despite how much I love them so I was just hoping for the best y’know
> 
> comments/kudos are always always appreciated & I hope you all are staying INSIDE & safe during these trying times :( much love <3


End file.
